Living On a Prayer
by Cosmic Daeva
Summary: Kevin is dead. Metatron and the other Angels all believe that he is the last Prophet to live since Heaven is closed. Unbeknownst to them a new Prophet has risen. And is publishing a comic based on the Winchester Gospel. Soon Angels, Demons, Monsters, and the Winchesters are all fighting for her visions. Slight Sam/OC, Dean/OC. Some Adult situations, but nothing too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

"_You can't kill me, Dean." Sam said, "After all, I am your brother."_

_Dean brandished a Ruby's Knife, "Come at me! You son of a bitch!"_

"_That hurts," Sam frowned, "We have the same mother."_

"_Where is Sam?"_

"_I am Sam." Fake-Sam said._

"_Where is Sam?" Dean yelled again._

SPN

"Lil, this comic is amazing! Wes said, as he scanned it on to his computer. "And I'm not just saying that so you'll introduce me to Marni."

"3." Lily said.

"What?" Wes said scrambling for a pen and a rumbled piece of paper.

"3." Lily laughed.

"Only four more digits." West said.

"Until she totally ignores you."

"I'm computers, if you want me, she's gotta go on at least one date with me."

"You're sexist."

"I love her!"

"You've been to the house and met her eight times. And she still doesn't exactly know who you are. She thinks your name is Warren."

"She almost knows my name." He said wistfully.

"Can we just focus on the comic?" Lily said.

"Fine, I'll upload it."

SPN

"What'cha drawing?" Taylor smacked her lips.

"Oh, he's hot." Marni said.

"I would love to braid his hair." Angela said.

"He's got short hair, Ange. You can't braid it." Lily said.

"No not the actual lesbian in disguise, but the guy you drew with the moose antlers.

Lily jumped up from the couch in the sorority house living room, "It's a first draft!" She screeched "Don't look at it."

"Yeah. It's not your best work." Taylor said. As Lily ripped the drawing from Angela's hands. "The best stuff is in our room."

Marni, Angela and Taylor all went to the shared room of Lily and Taylor.

Lily was left clutching the picture of the man-moose. "Wait. What?" Lily looked at her three sorority sisters giggling and running up the stairs.

Lily ran behind them, "Don't look at those."

She heard the door slam. Then she ran into her room,

"Lil, he's hot." Marni said looking at a portrait.

"No," Lily, dived at Marni. "That was an assignment! We had to draw a portrait showing raw human emotion."

"I like this one." Taylor said, she held up a picture of a naked man.

Lily dived at Taylor, "That was for my human life class." Lily reached for the sketch and Taylor pulled it out of Lily's grasp.

"God I told you the moose man was hot." Angela was looking at a comic page. Lily snatched up that old comic page.

"Lil, why aren't you in art school?" Taylor asked.

"I am in art school." Lily said.

"No. You're at Middleton University in Middleton, Kansas." Taylor said. "You should be in New York or California. Not Kansas."

"You should stay out of my stuff." Lily said. "And I am in Arling School of Arts at Middleton University which has the best art program in the Midwest. Jeramiah Archibald teaches here. Alistar Arling is one of the most influential artists in the turn of the 19th century and they named the school after him. Picasso toured the art building and he said this school is perfect for nurturing young artists." Lily said. "Besides what would I do without you guys?"

"You mean what would you do without me." Taylor said.

"Probably have normal sleeping habits." Lily said out the side of her mouth.

SPN

"Sam!" Dean yelled to his little brother. "Chuck has been publishing again."

"What?" Sam walked into the same room Dean was in.

"Charlie just emailed. 'Dean, I just found this-it reads like Edlunds. /supernatural-comic. Worth a read also pictures! Love Charlie.'" Dean said. "I clicked the link and bam! Our faces."

Sam took the laptop form Dean. He clicked the link. "Those are our faces." Sam said in shock.

"I know."

"Give me an hour and I'll find out where this is publishing from and who-"he read the author/artists handle. "This 'FoxLily' is."

"I am going to shoot Chuck." Dean grumbled, "Publishing again."

SPN

THREE HOURS LATER IN LEBENON, KANSAS- MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER

"Middleton University, Middleton Kansas." Sam said. "The name is registered to a Lily Robinson a sorority girl."

"What's Chuck doing at a college?" Dean said, "With a coed no less."

"Maybe he works there." Sam offered.

"Doing what? Getting drunk off his ass and spewing prophecies of the _Winchester Gospel_" Dean said, "He can't be getting college babes." Dean flashed a dirty smile, biting his lip, eyes glazed over. "Man. Coeds."

"Maybe he has a girlfriend." Sam offered.

"Coeds with their perky-"

"Dean!" Sam snapped Dean out of his coed fantasy.

"I bet this sorority chick is just using him to get booze." Dean said raising his eyebrows. "Shut up. Let's go find Lily Robinson." Sam said.

SPN

"Are you and Brendan coming to the Traffic Light Party?" One of Lily's littles, Cindy, asked.

Cindy was wearing all green. "No Cindy. Bren and I are going to hang out at his place."

"What about me and Lexi?" Cindy asked.

Lexi the other little was softer spoken then Cindy. But she looked anxious at the thought of being without her big sister. Lexi was dressed in red. She had a boyfriend in Utah.

"Marni promised to look after you two." Lily said.

SPN  
>"Make a left at Morningville Road and the sorority will be on the left." Sam said reading the map.<p>

"What sorority is it?" Dean asked driving 20 miles over the speed limit.

"Sigma Theta Sigma. There was chapter at Stanford. They call themselves SweeTieS. They have a reputation for being the nicest girls on a college campus, and in the Greek Life pyramid or whatever scale it is." Sam said.

"You know what they say about nice girls, Sammy." Dean smiled that dirty smile again.

"Please don't." Sam groaned.

"Nice in the streets. Nasty in the sheets. I knew this one sorority girl… Perky…Pinky…Hot Pants…Tightly… God what was her name… Boobie…Bobbie...Nipples McGee or something. Good wholesome looking girl. But in bed. Sam, sorority girls are the best."

"Please stop." Sam moaned.

"She had this move, where she would put her-"

"Morningville Road. Turn here." Sam thanked his lucky star as Dean turned left.

SPN

"FBI!" Sam said showing his fake bade to a girl in yellow.

"Nice costume, but this is a Traffic Light party. Halloween isn't for another month."

"We're Agents Bert Maclin and Robert Stark. We're looking for Lily Robinson." Dean said.

"Lily, is in here I think."

"Taylor," The girl in yellow approached Lily's roommate. "There are two FBI guys outside looking for Lily."

"What did Lily do?"

"The girl in yellow shrugged.

SPN

The Yellow girl let 'Robert Stark' and 'Bert Maclin' into SweeTieS house.

"Taylor…" the yellow girl said, "These are the FBI Agents."

Sam and Dean flashed their fake ID's "We're agents Maclin and Stark we're looking for Lily Robinson."

"Is this about that John Mayor album because that was Marni- and John Mayor should be happy at least one person listened to the album?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "This isn't about your friend's music."

"Oh thank god. It was actually me who downloaded it. I just used Lily's computer." Taylor said. "Why are you looking for Lily?"

"She's been posting things online that are a threat to the United States."

"Seriously?" Yellow girl asked.

"Alison, why don't you go get some food?" Taylor dictated.

"Right." Alison kissed her lips together and left.

"Where is Lily Robinson?"

"She's not here she's with her boyfriend." Taylor said.

"Where are they?" Sam asked.

"At his place."

"Where does this boyfriend live?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure, he's a townie." Taylor said. "She probably has is address on her computer."

"We'll need to see that and her room." Sam said.

"She's my roommate. I'll take you there."

SPN

Music blared from Brendan's apartment. It wasn't normal mood music either. It was loud harsh scream.

"Bren, your mood music is so weird." Lily said.

"No, it's good. This stuff is relaxing." Brendan said.

SPN

"Holy Fuck." Dean said in shock. "He was looking at the same portrait that Marni had been looking at, "It's me."

"What?" Sam said. Then he looked at the portrait.

It was of Dean, in his naked glory. His eyes were half open as was his mouth, his chin was titled back. Even beads of sweat were drawn on his collarbone.

"She had an assignment to draw raw human emotion. She spent 3 straight days on it. I was going to kill her. She kept me up." Taylor said."

"She drew this?" Sam asked.

Dean was speechless.

"Yeah, she's an art major, well art history anyway."

SPN

Sam looked at Dean and nodded, they could hear the pounding of the music. Then they heard screaming. Acting on impulse Sam kicked the door down, with his gun cocked ready to shoot.

"What the hell?" the girl turned her head "Get Out!" she shouted at Sam and Dean and turned off the screamo that was playing.

Sam and Dean had kicked their way into a tender moment between 'Lily Robinson' and her boyfriend.

"Lily Robinson?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, now GET OUT!" she cried. She was in the same position as when Sam and Dean kicked in the door.

She was on top of her boyfriend, her back was straight but her ass was completely visible.

"Get out!" the guy said, "Or I'm calling the cops."

"We are the police." Dean said, flashing his fake I.D. "We need to talk to Lily Robinson."

Lily Robinson slid off her boyfriend. "Will you please turn around?"

Sam and Dean turned their backs so Lily could put on clothes. Dean was grumbling about how he should see her naked because she saw him naked.

"What do you want?" She asked signaling to them that they could turn around. She wore a purple tank top (with no bra-which made Dean happy) and a pair of jeans (which made Dean less happy, but then he looked at her chest again).

"We need to talk to you in the hallway ma'am." She sighed.

SPN

"Am I in trouble? Is this because of the John Mayor album, because that was Marni who used my laptop." She rambled.

"We're Sam and Dean." Sam said.

"What/"

"You've been drawing us and putting -"

"You drew me naked for a grade!" Dean interrupted.

"I don't know you! How could I draw you naked?" Lily said.

"We are Sam and Dean Winchester. We hunt things that go bump in the night. Ghosts, Demons, Monsters. You name it we've killed it. We've stopped and (and created) an apocalypse or two. And right now we need to know if you've been in touch with a man called Chuck or Carver or whatever. He'd be *yay* tall and a grumpy alcoholic."

Lily was silent. She didn't look mad anymore. She looked confused and scared. She looked at Sam then Dean. "Winchesters? Are you sure?" She sounded terrified.

"Yes. Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam said. "Why?"

"Like three weeks ago. These guys showed up when I was walking back to the house after a party. When this huge biker guy said I needed to come with him. A couple of guys from our brother house saw and made him back off. Then when Taylor came home at like four she told me I wasn't safe. That I was going to burn up on a ceiling. And then I got an email saying my comic wasn't copy-right infringement. And I don't know any Chuck's or Carvers or whatever. I do know a couple of alcoholic frat guys." Lily said. "But my comic can't be copy-right infringement, because I _dreamed_ it up. Sam and Dean are fiction. I killed their mother, their father, Sam's girlfriend, their whole family, and even them, but it was all a dream. I had to write and draw it because it wasn't leaving my head."

"You dreamed this."

"Yeah." Lily said.

"When you have these dreams do you have headaches beforehand?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." She said slowly. "Then I loose time, and when I get it back everything has been drawn and written. All I need to do is bring it to Wes and he scans it onto my website."

"God Damn-it." Dean cursed.

"What's so bad about a headache?"

"Your roommate is right. You're in danger, a lot of danger, and you need to come with us." Sam said.

SPN

_A.N._

_Supernatural fic! My first one I think. I will be posting more chapters on the other stories but no promises because I restart college in three weeks and I work part time. Enjoy your new year, Happy 2015 (its got to be better than 2014. Man that year bent me over and fucked me hard. Metaphorically._


	2. Chapter 2

Living on a Prayer 2

_Her name did not fall on deaf ears. All around the world Angels heard Dean Winchester say "Lily Robinson, you're a prophet." Demons heard Dead Winchester say "Lily Robinson you're a prophet." And every monster worth their salt heard Dean Winchester say "Lily Robinson you're a prophet."_

SPN

Metatron was furious. The death of Kevin Tran should have ended the prophetic cycle. Lily Robinson should not have been an activated prophet. Heaven was closed, and nothing was going to plan. He sipped his espresso. He still liked the café after all he had taste, he wasn't able to enjoy his drink. Winchesters. Always ruining is plans.

SPN

Crowley grinned from inside the Men of Letters Dungeon. A new pawn in his game of chess. Today was looking up.

SPN

Abaddon licked her lips. Today was a good day.

SPN

"Lily Robinson you're a prophet." Dean Winchester said ceremoniously.

Lily looked at them. "Is this a joke?"

"God, I wish it was." Dean said.

"I'm going back inside." Lily said.

"Lily don't-"Sam said. "The last prophet we knew was stalked and killed by Angels. If his life means anything to them. Then your life means the same thing. His name was Kevin Tran he was in AP's. He was a good kid, loved his mother and all that Apple Pie family stuff."

"I'm sorry your friend died, but I didn't kill him." Lily said.

"No you didn't Angel's did, and they are going to do the same to you if we don't get you some where safe." Sam said.

SPN

THREE HOURS LATER -THE DORM ROOM OF LILY ROBINSON

"Take only what you need." Dean said leaning on the door frame. "And leave your phone, your computer, anything that's electronic and can be traced to you gets left behind."

"We need you to take down the comic and destroy all the copies." Sam said.

"And we're burning this picture." Dean crumpled up the picture of himself mumbling, "Stupid naked, hot me."

"And you need to get a tattoo." Sam said.

SPN

ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER – TANKTRIC TATTOO's

"Alright." Angelo the Artist said, "Where do you want it."

"She'll take it just above her heart." Dean said.

"No I won't." Lily said.

"Why not?" Dean said.

"Because I already have a tattoo there." She pulled down the top her tank top to reveal a small tattoo of sword and paint brush. It was a twist between the Pen is Mightier than the Sword.

"Thigh?" Dean yawned.

"There too."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"A treble in the shape of a heart."

"Are you getting a tattoo or not?" Angelo the Artist asked.

"Yeah I'll get it on my hip." Lily said. "Turn." She said to Sam and Dean (who turned grumbling again about nakedness).

They heard her slide her pants down and the buzz of the ink pen.

SPN

THREE DAYS LATER– THE MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER

"_Today, Middleton University mourns the death of a Student. Lily Meredith Robinson, was found at two this morning. After being missing for two days her body was found half buried outside the Arling Art School. Robinson was an aspiring artist with exceptional grades and exceptional talent. Her sisters at Sigma Theta Sigma, had this to say."_

_The News cut to Taylor, Marni, and Angela all puffy-eyed. Angela and Marni had tears running down their checks._

"_Li-Lily was my best friend and roommate. I-I can't believe she's gone." Taylor started to cry, "We all met during Rush, freshman year..."_

"_We never thought we would be separated." Marni stepped in._

_The News cut back to the Anchor. "Middleton University has cancelled classes for a week and is having a memorial for their slain student. There is even talk about adding a wing to be named for Robinson in the Art School, of which Robinson was an Art History major. Robinson had exceptional talent as an artist." A picture over the Anchor's shoulder popped up. It was a girl looking off into space in a coffee shop. "Robinson was 21 when she was killed. All our thoughts and -" _Sam turned off the TV.

"That was hard."

"Do you think we should have left her there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It was what we had to do."

"What now, Dean." Sam asked.

SPN

FIVE MINUTES LATER – MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER

"Did it work?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"You're dead, welcome to the club." Dean said patting her on the back.

"At least it's over now."

"I don't think so." Lily said she held out a comic page. "I woke up to this." Sam took the page. "The story changed, I'm not sure how, I'm in the story now."

"'_They're coming for me'_" Sam read, "_'Angel's, Demon's, and any monster worth their salt. They know who I am and they won't stop until I work with them or I die. All that's left for me to do is keep writing. To keep drawing.'_"

"Gimme, blah blah blah. That's crossed out." Dean read quickly and surmised, "Basically you're in this now, and it looks like we have a shifter stalking you. No biggie."

"_That's_ a no brainer! God you're insane." Lily said.

Dean smiled and shrugged.

"Welcome to the Bunker." Sam said.

SPN

_Author's note. Fast Update what! This is weird fast update. Lily is based on my best friend. Description to come and also an adventure bringing it back to an epic monster hunt. Im thinking of making a series of short little "episodes" to go together in a series and then post them all in one story to read continuously after I finished writing all of them. Oh, right! Standard Discliamer. I own nothing. I only own the plot and my OC Lily. The rest belongs to CW and Eric Kripke. Happy reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Living on a Prayer 3

3 DAYS EARLIER- MIDDLETON UNIVERSITY-SIGMA THETA SIGMA HOUSE- LILY ROBINSON'S DORM ROOM

"Leave anything that isn't essential." Dean said. He walked over to her open duffle and pulled out the six sketch pads.

"_These_ aren't essential." He tossed them aside.

"Yes, they are." Lily said putting them back in the duffle. "I draw the future. I need my sketch pads, and also menstrual pads. Or do you want to take those away too?"

Dean scoffed, huffed, and sighed defeated. Then he backed off.

SPN

3 DAYS EARLIER- MIDDLETON, KANSAS

He looked in the mirror, he was _so_ beautiful. Everyone told him so. His blond hair, his baby blue eyes, his all American Charm. Sure he was 40. It didn't matter he had a 21 year old girlfriend and everyone was jealous even her friends.

When she broke up with him that night, he was furious. No, fury did not cover how mad he was. His anger swelled when he thought about her. He looked in the mirror again. His beauty was calming, the way his hair curled slightly at his forehead giving him the Superman hair style. His blue eyes like twin pools at a spa. She shouldn't have broken up with him. After all they had been through. After everything he did with her.

SPN

3 DAYS EARLIER- LILY'S ROOM

"No phones," Dean said taking Lily's phone from her hand.

"Hey." Lily said, "What do ya mean 'no phones'."

"I mean it can be tracked. And you got a price on your head." Dean pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed the phone. "And I'm not risking my life just because you can't stay off of Facebook."

"I don't use Facebook. I'm on ArtStop."

"Who the hell cares, you got five minutes left. Then we gotta go find your friend Wes." Dean said.

"'_Oh, I'm Dean Winchester I'm all important. I don't know what Social Media these young people are using. Herr Derr computers are evil. I break other people's property because I'm a big mean buttface.'_" Lily mocked while packing.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Sam, "I'm going to car, find the geek who put the shit on the internet and get the other pages back. And burn the naked picture of me."

Sam nodded as Dean walked out the door.

"We're not burning the portrait, I spent seventy-two hours straight on it. If anything happens to it, I might kill someone."

Sam shrugged. "I never what to see my brother like that. Please can we burn it?"

"No! I'm very proud of that piece, I got an A, and by the time I was done with it I slept for two days straight."

"That's my brother in that position. Naked."

"You saw me naked."

"I should have to see my brother like that."

"You shouldn't have, one, been snooping and, two, seen me naked. Now all I have to do is you naked and we're even." Lily said. "Now do I really have to leave my laptop?"

"What?" Sam asked stunned.

"What?"

"What about me naked?" Sam asked.

"I said you I really have to leave my laptop, it was two thousand dollars; it has the Photoshop Premium package." Lily asked.

"Yeah, we'll get you a new one."

SPN

_Bang_ Lily's door shook.

"Were you expecting someone?" Sam asked.

"No, were you?"

_Bang_ another shake.

"Don't open it." Sam said. He drew his gun.

The door flew open a few moments later.

"Bren?" Lily asked.

Bren looked vicious. His blond hair in perfect place with its signature Superman curl. His baby blue eyes were trained right on Lily. His perfectly shaped mouth positioned itself in a scowl.

"Dumb bitch." Brendan said, "You don't get to break up with me."

"Don't move." Sam said, his gun aimed at Brendan's head.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Brendan said. He reached forward and grabbed the gun from Sam and in the same moved pistol whipped Sam, who fell to the ground unconscious.

"I should kill you right now."

"Bren, what are you doing? Don't do anything stupid." Lily said her eyes on the gun aimed at her.

"Lily," Brendan said calmly, "You don't get to break up with me." then Brendan pistol whipped her too, and she fell to the ground.

Both Sasquatch and Lily knocked out.

_A.N. I start school on the 26 so chapters will be written but they might not always come out as fast. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. The only thing I own is Lily and the plot everything else goes to Eric Kripke. _


	4. Chapter 4

Living On a Prayer 4

30 MINUTES LATER- IMPALA

Dean was getting paranoid. It didn't take that long to make a nerd shit his pants. He sat in the Impala not exactly waiting but not exactly panicking. It was possible the new prophet was taking forever on purpose. Her and her stupid perky boo- ties to the college. Just his luck too. First nerdy but endearing Kevin and now a hot girl, which was nice.

SPN

AREA UNKNOWN AKA ABANDONED ROOM IN THE ARLING ART SCHOOL

When Sam woke up his mouth tasted like blood and he had a skull splitting headache. He tried to stand up and made in it three inches when the ropes around his hands, and waist tightened and he fell to the ground. He looked over to see Lily waking up she was tied up too.

"Lily? You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute to get you out." He said.

"No rush."

They hear a door squeak, and the clicks of the dress shoes on the concrete floor. "Don't mind me." he said.

"Bren?"

"Hey baby, miss me." Brendan said.

SPN

10 MINUTES LATER- IMPALA

Alright now Dean was pissed. This chick better be packed and ready to move because he and Sam were on a tight schedule, which did not include her. Honestly she was such a pain in the ass already. And Dean didn't even get to see her naked yet. He opened the door of the car and made his way to the room of Lily's nerd.

5 MINUTES LATER- WES STANLEY'S ROOM

"Okay, man I deleted it." Wes said. "Now can you please leave, you're scaring my girlfriend."

Dean looked at Wes, the dork was clad in a greasy white t-shirt and tighty whiteys, and on his bed was a blow up sex doll with a picture of some sorority chick pasted on. He had a magazine next to his 'girlfriend' 'Busty Asian Beauties' the September issue.

"I'm sorry to scare your sex doll." Dean said giving Wes an odd stare.

"Tell Lily that if she wants to take down the comic she should tell me herself."

"Lily didn't show up here? At all? Not even with a sasquatch?"

"No! She knows Saturday night is date night." Wes said.

"Fuck." Dean cursed. He turned to leave but before he left he looked at Wes, "Get a real girlfriend."

SPN

THE ABANDONED ROOM IN ARLING ART SCHOOL

"I can't believe it, I mean I knew that you were talented but come _on_ a prophet. Seriously?" Bren rambled. "I was dating a prophet. I knew I had game."

"Can you just kill me already?" Lily said.

"In due time, babe," Brendan said.

"What are you doing anyway if you're not going kill us?" Sam asked.

"Talkiest murder ever." Lily said.

"No one, breaks up with me." Brendan said darkly, "Especially not during sex."

"Would you get over it, it was like four hours ago." Sam said. He had to keep Brendan distracted while he was cutting the rope around his wrists and waist. Lily had seen him do it, she caught on, and she was doing a pretty good job of acting normal.

"I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to become you and I'm going kill your hunter brother." Brenden said.

Lily shot a worried look at Sam, he was halfway through the rope on his wrists.

"What the hell are hunters?"

"They, baby, are the kind of people that try to kill my kind." Brendan said.

"What are you?" Lily asked.

"Shapeshifter, babe, I can be anyone you want. I always could."

"Oh eww, I slept with you. Gross!" Lily shivered. "That's disgusting."

"You're disgusting!" He yelled. He smoothed back his hair, in front of Sam and Lily's eyes it turned brown and grew longer. "Lost my cool there for a second." He was picking at his skin plucking pieces of it off. "I've been watching you for a while baby. Sometimes I'm Taylor and other times, I'm your art professor, even the model in your human life class."

Sam got through the ropes that bonded his wrists, he worked on the knot around his waist.

Lily's mask wavered and she started screaming, "Help!"

SPN

"Hey, Dean, have you seen Lily anywhere, she got away from me." Brenden in Sam's form said.

"Really I thought she was with you." Dean said. "I told you a fucking eye on her."

Dean's phone chirped. "Gimme a sec." he looked at his phone. **SAM: **NOT SAM. "Where did you lose her?"

"I was taking her to the car when she ran into the Art Building," Fake-Sam said.

"Alright let's go find her." Dean said.

EMPTY CLASSROOM NEXT THE ROOM WHERE SAM AND LILY ARE BEING HELD

"Where the fuck is my brother and the girl." Dean said.

"You can't kill me, Dean." Sam said, "After all, I am your brother."

Dean brandished a Ruby's Knife, "Come at me! You son of a bitch!"

"That hurts," Sam frowned, "We have the same mother."

"Where is Sam?"

"I am Sam." Fake-Sam said.

"Where is Sam?" Dean yelled again.

"Dean!" Sam yelled running into the next room.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean said not taking his eyes off fake Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's a shape shifter."

Fake Sam looked at Dean and Real Sam. "Come and try and kill me you fuckers." Bren ran passed the bothers and into other room.

"Where's Lily?" Dean asked.

They heard a girl scream.

"She's in the next room where Brenden just went into."

"You got any silver?"

"Silver bullets in my gun." Sam said.

"I got a knife." Dean said, "Let's go save the fucking prophet."

SPN

"Shoot it!" Lily yelled.

"No shoot it!" Another Lily yelled.

Sam aimed his gun. Dean took out his silver knife. "Which one of you is the real Lily?" Dean asked.

"I am!" Both of the Lily's said.

Sam his knife from one Lily to another. "I have no idea which one of you is the real Lily."

"Great, I break up my boyfriend and get murdered all in the same day." One of the Lily's said.

"Any guesses Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I do." Sam said.

"If you shoot me, I swear to God, I'll-" One of the Lily's started.

"You'll what? You'll be dead, moron." The other Lily said.

"I'll-I'll?" One of the Lily's stopped and looked at the Sam and Dean, "I guess Dean will get to see my boobs then."

"That one." Dean said. "That's the real Lily."

Sam aimed his gun and shot. One of the Lily's looked down at her chest and then back at Sam. "You shot me."

"You shot it." Real Lily said. "Oh thank god!"

Brenden's skin cracked all over and the plastic skin fell as blood spurted from the chest of the shifter. The shifter fell dead.

"Help me throw the son of a bitch into the plants." Dean said to Sam and Lily.

"Why?" Lily said.

"We're faking your death." Sam said pushing the shifter out the window.

"We're going to keep you safe by making sure they think you're dead. The deader they think you are the more they won't mess with you." Dean said. "And since you're not dead why don't show me your boobs."

SPN

MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER- PRESENT DAY

"Thanks for showing me your boobs." Dean said.

"Please don't mention it," Lily said. "And here's the real page. The other one was to see if you guys believed it."

Dean read the page, "You sure?"

"Yeah." Lily said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Abaddon." Dean growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Living on a Prayer

_I own nothing except Lily ( who is based on my best friend, so technically I don't even own Lily…) and some of the plot. Everything else belongs to Eric Kripke._

SPN

MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER-DEAN'S ROOM

It was either very late or very early when he woke up. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. 4:56.

"What the fuck am I doing up at five fucking o'clock."He muttered.

"…Sorry…" he heard her say.

He felt her weight on his bed. Her knees dipped the mattress in between his leg and is crotch.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded, his hand curling around the knife had stored under his pillow.

"The tooth fairy would be to obvious, right?" she asked.

"Oh, it's you." he let go of the knife. "What do you want?"

Dean knew what she wanted. The same thing everyone wanted when they learned that everything they fear, everything they tell themselves can't possibly be real. What they wanted, human contact. Any form of human contact. For the most part hunters, including Dean, it was anonymous sex. Just having one person, it didn't matter who was, just be there with you. So you didn't feel so alone, so powerless, even for a moment. Sam had been the same way when he found out about ghosts and monsters. He slept in Dean's bed for a month.

"Lily, you don't want this."

"Shut up." She leaned down and began to kiss him. She tasted like bubblegum and whatever minty toothpaste she used.

Dean put his hands on her hips as she kissed him, Lily pulled at his shirt, which he pulled off along with her soft sleep shirt. Dean hooked his thumbs on the waistband of her panties.

"You sure you want this." Dean asked. He wasn't sure exactly why he was asking. He wanted it too. But he didn't want her to hate him afterwards. After all, they kind of had to live together.

"Yeah." Lily said, kissing him to make him shut up. He slid her underwear off and flipped her over, so that he was on top of her.

Dean kissed her neck, she ground her pelvis against his, as his kissed her breasts. Her fingers softly brushing along the curve of his back, he moaned softly in her chest. He sat up and removed his underwear. Lily sat up and began kissing him again; one hand knotted in his hair.

Dean laid her down on the bed, "You'll get to see the real thing not just a painting."

"Would you forget the portrait already?" Lily said. And went back to kissing him to make him shut up.

SPN

MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER

He stretched his arm to the other side of the bed. Just to be sure that she was still there (he had never actually spent an entire night? Morning? With someone other than Lisa) but he felt only bed. Dean opened his eyes to see Lily was gone.

Dean threw on a robe and went to check her room. He found it empty, the bed not slept in. In fact her bags were still on her bed. He went to the kitchen to get a coffee then he would go and find her.

Dean found her in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee. He walked over to her quietly, put his hands over her eyes, "Guess who?" He whispered in her ear.

"Godzilla, is that you?"

"Very funny," he said as he got himself a mug for coffee.

Lily moved over to the table where she had laid out a sketch book and the bunkers blue prints. She picked up her pencil and began drawing.

"What _are_ you doing?" Dean asked nuking a breakfast burrito in the microwave.

"What are _you_ doing?" Lily shot back.

Dean sat down next to Lily, moved the blue prints and sketch book to the other end of the table and looked at her. "Lily, we need to talk about last night."

"You're not a virgin are you?" Lily said, "Because if you are-"

"That's not cute." Dean said. "I'm not-" Dean was exactly sure what to say he wasn't her boyfriend (that guy was a creep), he wasn't sure if this was a onetime thing, they weren't friends, so with benefits would be weird. "Your boyfriend." He eventually decided on.

"I know that."

"I know you thought your ex was perfect until the whole monster thing."

"He wasn't perfect." Lily said, "He had drunk face, and was super clingy."

"Whatever-" Dean almost started.

"Hi Sam." Lily said.

"Lily. Dean." Sam nodded. "How's it going?"

"Fine."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Dean was just complimenting my coffee making skills." Lily said.

"You made coffee?" Sam asked.

"Was I not supposed too? It's been a week since I've been here, I should at least make coffee."

"No it's fine." Sam said sipping the coffee, "What's with all the blue prints."

"Oh, I'm making a map of the Bunker." Lily said.

"Why, we have a map." Dean said.

"Your map looks wrong." She turned her sketch pad around. There was a room Sam and Dean had never seen before.

"It's a chem lab." Dean made a face.

It looked like a chemistry laboratory. With beakers and lab tables, but it was warded against demons.

"I don't think so, feels like a demon anatomy learning thingy."

"What now?" Sam asked.

"How do you think the Men of Letters got their information on demons." She pantomimed a lobotomy.

"You think they dissected demons to get their information?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, this room. It's somewhere in the bunker." Lily sipped her coffee and frowned at it. She got up from her seat and went to the liquor cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of tequila and began to pour some in her coffee.

"It's a bit early for tequila." Dean said smugly.

"Killer headache. Alcohol is the only thing that helps." She drank her alcoholic coffee.

"Lily, can you please put on some pants." Sam asked. Lily only wore a big soft looking t-shirt and white panties which were clearly visible especially when reached for something and had to raise her arm.

"Do my legs bother you?" Lily asked.

"Yes… no, it's just…" Sam stared at her legs.

"Too bad." Lily said sitting down. "I'm not wearing pants when I don't have too."

SPN

_Yay! An update, I hope the sexy scene wasn't too graphic I don't really want to change ratings. Anyway enjoy. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading._


End file.
